rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Renderra
Nathan Vindicta is a character roleplayed by Lucius Kisin. Nathan is the bastard child of Lord Kisin, sent to the Sicarius in return for their aid in training Kisin. Nathan and his Alter Ego Natalie have been with the Sicarius since. History Early Life Nathan was raised without a father, as his own Lord Father left his Mother due to her cheating. This was before his mother, Rachel realized she was pregnant. Nathan was constantly bullied by other children for his somewhat feminine appearance, until he realized enough was enough. The young five year old threatened others with a Kitchen Knife, becoming moderately skilled as he grew older. Nathan's mother was given money from an anonymous man far away, presumedly an old friend of hers. It was in fact, Nathan's father Lucius Renderra. Nathan was always clothed, always fed, and had his own room. But his mother continued on with her prostitution, as Lucius sent only enough money for Nathan to be cared for, Rachel needed to work hard to maintain funds for herself as well. Soon enough, Nathan reached a discovery when he was 8, one he tried to keep secret for a long time. Nathan realized he was transgendered. The Vendetta When Nathan reached Age 15, he apprenticed as a Blacksmith. The new teacher of his showed the Guthixian a group known as the Vendetta. The Vendetta were a group of Freedom Fighters and Anarchists, determined to topple oppression throughout Gielinor. Nathan refined his fighting a bit more, eventually becoming highly respected in the group. Nathan did inherit his father's speaking skills, and used them for large, angst filled protests against the government. Nathan led the movement to raise suspicion against Oliver Ryder being a Mahjarrat, eventually leading to his removal of power from an outside army. The Vendetta died in action, but still existed as Nathan became a journeyman smith, working on tools and weapons in time of war. Nathan was asked to join the Renderra Company as a smith, producing metal goods for the company to ship out. Eventually, the Vendetta dissolved, leaving Nathan hungry for Chaos, but unable to fulfil it. Sicarius Servus Lucius eventually realized, through Lunar Magic Mental Probing, that Nathan was in fact, his son. He treated Nathan better than the other employees, but Kisin knew he could not reveal the secret. His son Zarin would try to kill Nathan if the truth came about, in order to secure his inheritance. In order to protect Nathan from his brother, give Nathan titles and glories as Kisin was promised by the Sicarius, and to settle his debt to them, Nathan was sent to train with the Sicarius. Of course, Servant work was grueling for Nathan. He realized who his father was through a letter. Quickly, Nathan became a Servant of high renown, through his smithing skill, devotion, and already established fighting skill. Eventually, one Sicarius, Lucilla Sicarius, called Nathan out on his feminine appearance. Lucilla gave Nathan the task of dressing female, and posing as her Lesbian lover. Nathan was not happy about his secret being on display, even if it was known that it was forced, Natalie emerged to show her face. After grueling labour paid off, Nathan was inducted into the Sicarius as a Child, by Aldaren Aerendyl-Sicarius Sicarius Child Nathan partially became the "Rebel Child" of the group, not following orders to the letter, but usually working on them. It was during this time, Nathan crafted his then favourite sword, "Blood and Fire." Nathan excelled rather well under Aeven at first, making fast friends of Dakr, Lucilla, Ace Tyrelen, and Deerc, later known as Tyrael. Ace and Nathan worked closely with forging, until Ace left with his adoptive father Vengeance. Soon after, Lucilla had been killed in action. Tyrael was promoted, a few times, distancing him from the rest. Nathan became a bit of an angsty loner, until he met, and took on Rolf as his Combat Apprentice. Rolf was a West Ardougne Escapee, gone Sicarius Servant after Mercenary fights alongside the Familia. Nathan trained him faster sword techniques, useful dodging, and luring tactics. Along the way, Nathan befriended "Kianii Le'Gaunt" truly, Luna Xear, the daughter of Xeivyr. As Rolf's Prowress began to show, Nathan was elevated as a skilled trainer, and tactition. His recruitment of Mya and Roran demonstrated this. Soon, Nathan was promoted to Disciple Rank. Sicarius Disciple Usually, this is End-Game for a Sicarius. They don't go much further. Nathan continued to train Servus, and the newly Blooded Rolf, including Anya, Elice, Eravvi, Mya, and Lilith. Suddenly, the newly appointed Marshall Michael demotes Nathan to a Servant, for a week due to "Insubordination." It would seem Nathan was not respecting his leaders, and the Servants were not respecting him, as a result. Nathan proved Michael wrong. Though every Disciple and Child had free roam to boss him around, not one order was given by any of them towards him. During this time, Nathan crafted his sword "Blackheart" with the Dwarves. Soon after, Nathan began to pick up Ice Magic, taught by Kianii. Sicarius Blade Rather quickly, Nathan proved himself enough to Zaovyr to be worthy of Blade Rank. His mark altered, Nathan went out, set to work to the best of his ability. When a Disease ran rampant through the Family, Nathan was one of those infected. He experienced Flu-Like symptoms, fighting through the Artic Cold, and leading half the Sicarii through the Morytanian Swamp for a cure. This ended with the actual creation of said cure at a temple to Zaovyr, a Temple of Enlightenment long aged. Nathan soon ran into trouble with the Marcato, as predestined by his bloodline. Nathan and Sadia Marcato began skirmishes, the Sicarius Blade fighting the Lich-Hag's forces and allies. Nathan is of the Renderra, Frostshield, and Abd-Al-Qadir bloodlines, all descending from their heroes. Thus, it is Nathan's Destiny, with this blood, to forever clash with Lerepiel's Followers. Nathan and Sadia eventually ended their little war, with Nathan left superior, but aware of his Destiny to slay her father. Sadia escaped, but not without wounds. Soon after, Nathan opened his Sicarius Sub-Cult, with the Abbas Nal's Permission, known as the Ordo Vitae et Morte. Legendary Nathan soon proved himself to be fit for the rank of Legendaire, reserved only for the top Sicarius. Between the Death of Ebony, the shock of fighting Sadia, and Nathan's own rising insanity, he snapped. On a rampage, the Legend slew ten orphans of Yanille, earning social demotion from Seneschal Thea. Working back up in rank, Nathan began healing children of tumor causing diseases with his medical knowledge. He patched things over wih Mya, while helping Kianii. -TBC- Appearance Nathan Nathan stands 5'9, having Kharidian-Looking skin due to his half Kharidian Heritage. His eyes were once Bastard Brown, but are now a Rich, Emerald Green shade. He is lean in body, built for speed, though has notable muscle tone on his arms from his smithing work. Nathan almost always keeps his gloves and boots on, to hide his nails. This is because his nails are enameled a shade of pink to Natalie's liking. Ordo Vitae Armour Latin for, "The Order of Life." It is white armour worn over black, magical splitrobes for versatile fighting among Battle-Magi. It bears Sicarii Markings, of course. The robes have a symbolic meaning to show a Balanced, Aged fighter of the Sicarius who is willing to kill for his goals. The white armour contradicts this, showing an Aged healer, willing to aid those in need of help. Essentially, the armour labels the wearer, in this case, as a Balanced Fighter and Healer who acts as a Combatant first, Medic second. Otherwise, it is highly similar to Nathan's Sicarius Armour. Sicarius Armour Nathan has his own style Sicarii Armour, complete with a magical Splitrobe Set, trimmed in the Red-Brown of the Modern Sicarius. It is coupled with his Breastplate and Pauldrons, Leather Chaps and Boots, as well as his steel Vambraces. Each is trimmed in Red-Brown, with Blackened, Hardened steel the base. It is made for speed, and lightweight combat, especially for Magi, Dagger-Fighters, and Shortsword Users. Abd-Al-Qadir Robes The Traditional robes of the Abd-Al-Qadir, these robes are White, made for Desert Travel. The Leather Stomach Band allows to protect from the wind being knocked out of the wearer, while deflecting Desert Heat with the white. The Silk Robes breath highly, while bringing out the inner desire to cast the seven Ancient Arts of Magic, and do so stronger. Nathan added Brazen Raven Heads to the sides of his, acting as Pauldrons. Renderra Honour Guard Armour Black, Gothic Metal emblazened with the Enameled Marks of House Renderra, this heavy armour is made solely for Brutish attacks involving heavy defense, namely two handed weapons such as a Bastard Sword or Halberd. However, it is in fact functional. It is meant to create a Living tank, able to take many hits before falling while maintaining mobility with a Chainskirt over Plated Legs. Vendetta Steel While the Vendetta Thrived, many of the number renowned for fighting and public speeches, were given Steel Plated Chainmail, bearing the mark of the Vendetta upon the center of the chestplate. The Chainmail seperated into a Chain-Hood, Vendetta Standard White-Steel Mask, Chain-Body, and Chain-Skirt, usually with leather or street clothes on underneath. While Nathan doesn't wear this armour about the Sicarius, any Vendetta Member could notice it quickly. Nathan blackened his in flame, in order to fit the Sicarius Colour Code during his Servus Time. However, the White Comedy Mask of the Vendetta was still visible, unchanged. Casual Occasionally, Nathan dresses casually, wearing simple Leather Armour, or his Splitrobe. Both function the same, with lightweight protection for common, everyday tasks, or sleeping in. When dressing casual in public, Nathan wears Leather. Otherwise, among the Sicarius or the Druids, he wears a Black Splitrobe. Natalie Natalie is Nathan's female alter ego. She, like Nathan, had bastard brown eyes (Now Emerald Green), caramel skin, jet black hair, and a lean body. Natalie can be best described as Svelte. She seems graceful and thin, built for running and hiding in plain sight. She relies heavily on dirty, unorthodox tactics, because her usual garb makes normal fighting near impossible. Abdul-Qadir Robes Similar to the male version, meant for reflecting desert heat, but coupled with covering for the Breast-Area. Ordo Vitae Robes The Ordo Vitae robes for women have a detachable splitrobe, allowing them to be worn with leather chaps or the splitrobe. Natalie's are commonly swapped, due to the styel she feels most like wearing at that time. Sicarii Leather Armour Specially crafted, this leather is worn under the Breastplate and Pauldrons in the Red-Brown Nathan has, but the Leather is skin-tight to ensure maxinum a rather beautiful look. Renderra Court Gown The Renderra have long followed Void Knight Traditions, and Asgarnian in general. When appearing for Court, Natalie wears a long black dress coupled with a tight corset over her upper body, and green earings. Her hair is purposefully curled, to attract looks from everyone about her, with black heels and stockings covering her legs. Noblewoman's Dress and Jacket Natalie owns about three of these, one in Black, one in Grey, and one in Navy Blue. All three are a poofy, Noble-looking gown, with a corsetted body and covering jacket. They are usually accompanied with matching shoes and hoisery. Category:Sicarius Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Assassin Category:Smith Category:Transgendered Category:Characters Category:Sicarius Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Assassin Category:Smith Category:Transgendered Category:Characters Category:Noble